


Chemical Romance

by BambiDoe



Series: Abandoned Works [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard might have a crush on the new guitarist but, that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> i found this, totally unfinished, in my google docs trash and decided to post it because why not? i think it's god awful and i really don't have the motivation to finish it but here it is anyway in all its sloppy rough draft glory

Gerard checks himself over in the mirror one last time. The fluorescent lighting in the bar’s restroom makes him look pale and sickly. Good. That’s the goal. If it weren’t for his chubby cheeks, he would have the look down perfectly. He pulls an eyeliner pencil out of his pocket and draws a thick black line across his eyelid, just above his lashes. A bald man in a dirty t-shirt gives him a strange look but doesn’t say anything. 

“You almost done?” Mikey asks. “There’s a guy here that likes our band. Says he’s from Pencey Prep. He wants to talk to you about being the new guitarist or something.”

Gerard ignores his brother and finishes applying the liner to his other eye. He knows the guy is here. That’s why he needs to fix his makeup. He needs to look his best. His hair, still wet and glistening with sweat, sticks to the sides of his face, making it look even more round. Without a shower, there’s really nothing he can do about that. Hopefully, the guy won’t mind that he smells like a cross between a bottle of booze and a dead animal.

When they leave the restroom, Pencey Prep Guy is sitting on the couch up against the wall with a joint in one hand and a beer in the other. He smiles at the Way brothers as they approach.

“You’re Frank from Pencey, right?” Gerard asks. “I’ve seen you guys play before. You’re good.”

Frank smiles and runs a hand through his hair. Even in the dim lighting of the bar, it’s obvious that he’s blushing. Gerard is almost certain that his smile could light up the entire city in a matter of seconds. God, he’s such a pretty boy. He leans up against the back of the couch, trying to make himself look taller. It doesn’t work. 

Mikey wanders off somewhere, leaving the two of them to talk. It would be nice if he would stay, instead of leaving Gerard to handle this himself.

“Ray told me you guys were looking for a new guitarist. Pencey kinda ended so, I thought I would go for it and try out.”

Gerard wishes he had a beer of of his own. Talking would be so much easier if he were at least a little bit drunk. Not necessarily wasted; just a little bit buzzed. Enough to calm him down.

“I don’t think you need to audition or anything. We’re lookin’ for a new guy. We all think you’re good. It works. If it doesn’t, we’ll find someone else.” Gerard says. 

He knows better than to make decisions without the rest of the band. Everyone likes Frank. They never specifically said they wanted to do some sort of professional audition-type thing. What’s the worst that can possibly happen? Worst-case scenario is, things don’t work out, Frank joins another band, and then they never have to see him again. 

“Are you serious? Like, is that okay with the other guys?” Frank asks, a hint of disbelief in his voice. This is a dream come true for him. He gets to join his favorite band before they actually take off and get huge.

(Assuming they do actually get huge)*

There’s no way of knowing right now. They’ve only played a handful of shows and nothing has been recorded yet save for a few demos here and there. 

“Go talk to ‘em. See what they say. I don’t think they’re gonna tell you ‘no’.”

Hopefully they don’t say no. Gerard just wants to play with him and he’ll do whatever he can to get it to work out. Even if it just means having him as a touring member.

He watches Frank carefully, trying to read his conversation with Mikey by his body language. He looks unsure of himself. Not good. On the other hand, Mikey seems to be pretty happy. 

They shake hands and Gerard feels like he can breathe again. Ray will definitely say ‘yes.’ He was the one who brought it up in the first place. Matt might be tougher to convince but, with the other three on board, he doesn’t have much of a choice.

My Chemical Romance officially has a new guitarist.


End file.
